End of the World
by Isil
Summary: L'apocalypse a commencé par un feu d'artifice... ThéodoreSeamus Slash Post HBP, légèrement UA.


**Titre**: End of the world  
**Auteur**: Isil  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Couple**: Seamus/Théodore  
**Rating**: R pour du sang et du dark, je pense…  
**Nombre de mots**: 2050  
**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling pour les persos, ma vie de merde pour l'angst et le dark. Vous savez où vous plaindre  
**Note**: Alors ouais, c'est carrément pas gai. Genre, du tout. Il fallait que j'exorcise. Désolée?

* * *

On aurait dit un feu d'artifice. Pendant un bref moment, tandis que Seamus glissait ses bras autour du cou de Théodore et l'embrassait tendrement, les éclairs sous ses paupières closes lui avaient semblé être comme un feu d'artifice. Et pourtant…

Dire qu'il avait anticipé cette journée, qu'il en avait rêvé, comme une pause tendre entre deux conflits… La sortie mensuelle à Pré-au-Lard des élèves de l'école faisait certes peine à voir, tant leur nombre s'était réduit depuis la mort de Dumbledore l'année précédente, mais ils étaient toujours là. Envers et contre tous, ils étaient encore là… Cette année là, les élèves retournés à Poudlard l'avaient fait de leur propre gré, et pas simplement parce qu'ils y étaient obligés par leurs parents. En réalité, de nombreux parents avaient gardé leurs rejetons chez eux. Seamus lui-même avait rompu tout contact avec sa mère quand il avait choisi de revenir. Dean, lui, n'était pas revenu. Dans la seule lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Seamus, il lui avait expliqué le chagrin de sa mère, qui avait déjà perdu un mari dans une guerre comme celle-ci. Seamus n'avait pas répondu, mais il avait gardé la lettre précieusement.

Pourtant, ils avaient tous fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou presque. Dans leurs cœurs, la résolution s'était endurcie, et tous les Gryffondors avaient décidé de garder l'école, de protéger les lieux comme si c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour Harry, Ron et Hermione partis se battre pour eux.

Neville et Ginny avait continué à organiser des réunions de l'AD, et avaient même entrepris d'y inviter de nouveaux membres. Les préjugés n'avaient plus lieu d'être, aussi la Salle sur Commande s'était-elle bientôt vue remplie d'élèves des quatre Maisons. C'était comme ça que Seamus avait rencontré Théodore Nott.

Théodore Nott. L'énigme de Serpentard.

Nott, Théodore, puis Théo, enfin, après quelques semaines de cour pas toujours très adroite. Théo au sourire rare, sauf avec les yeux, des yeux si clairs et si profonds que Seamus pouvait passer des heures à essayer de déterminer leur couleur exacte. Théo aux doigts fins et adroits pour le faire frissonner, rire ou soupirer. Théo, Théo, Théo, son Théo…

Seamus était tombé amoureux, bêtement, comme toujours. Lavande lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne lui fallait pas plus longtemps pour tomber amoureux que pour avaler un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Il avait répondu que Théo n'aimait pas trop ça, et son amie l'avait regardé d'un air à la fois tendre et exaspéré, mais elle l'avait serré dans ses bras.

C'était leur première sortie tous les deux. Seamus lui avait demandé de l'accompagner en rougissant "comme une pucelle", selon les propres mots de son petit ami, qui avait ri avant d'accepter. C'était censé être romantique, ou du moins agréable… Toute l'école ou presque était là, tous à la fois circonspects et heureux de ce bref après-midi de liberté. Le village était gardé à la fois par les Aurors et l'Ordre, mais tous les élèves avaient apporté leur baguette, prêts à s'en servir.

Mais évidemment, ce genre de résolutions est si facile à prendre au calme, loin du danger… Tandis qu'au milieu des cris et de la fumée…

Seamus avait tiré Théo dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart en riant doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shay?" lui avait demandé le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré.  
"D'après toi? Je t'attire dans une ruelle pour pouvoir t'embrasser, voyons!"

Ils avaient ri une seconde, puis s'étaient rapproché et embrassé. C'était à ce moment là que la première explosion avait retenti, accompagnée d'un éclair lumineux. On aurait vraiment dit un feu d'artifice, et Seamus avait rompu le baiser pour relever la tête et apprécier le spectacle, mais ses traits s'étaient figés, et près de lui, Théo arborait la même expression horrifiée.

L'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel avait été suivie de nombreux hurlements et d'autres explosions. Il y avait eu un temps de battement, puis, après avoir trouvé du courage dans le regard de l'autre, ils étaient partis en courant vers le centre du village, main dans la main.

Il y avait des cris et de la fumée, des hurlements de douleur, des jurons, et des supplications. Ils n'y voyaient presque rien, mais ils avançaient, baguette au poing et cœur au bord des lèvres, priant pour… pour quoi au juste? Pour arriver à temps? Pour survivre? Pour ne pas perdre d'être cher?

Quelqu'un dans la fumée invoquait Merlin à toute vitesse, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment que Seamus réalisa qu'il s'agissait de lui… La voix rendue rauque par la fumée, il respirait à toute vitesse, sa main moite agrippant un peu plus fort celle de Théo à chaque nouveau hurlement.

Et puis soudain, ils se lâchèrent. Jamais Seamus ne comprit vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais ils se retrouvèrent séparés, chacun d'un côté de la rue, et il y avait trop de gens qui couraient, de sorts qui fusaient pour qu'ils se rejoignent. Un instant paniqué, Seamus trouva son calme dans les yeux de Théo, et il hocha la tête. Il fallait continuer, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un hurlement. Une voix familière, suivie d'une autre hurlant à toute vitesse des sorts de boucliers. Ceux qu'ils avaient vus pendant les sessions de l'AD. Il se retourna, le sang déjà glacé dans les veines et se mit à courir.

Contre un mur à moitié détruit, Colin agrippait sa baguette à deux mains et tenait à distance deux Mangemorts qui tentaient d'avancer. Son visage déformé par l'effort et la fureur, il protégeait Lavande qui tentait de s'extirper des gravats qui semblaient être tombés sur elle.

Seamus abandonna toute réflexion. Il avança au jugé, réagit par réflexe, pour survivre et protéger, pour repousser et pour sauver, pour aider et pour tuer, aussi. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était suffisamment enfantin pour ignorer qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Et c'était partout pareil, se rendit-il compte en regardant autour de lui, un bouclier dressé tandis qu'un Colin livide et au bras ensanglanté aidait Lavande à se dégager et à se redresser.

Sur la droite, Ginny et les jumeaux protégeaient la boutique et hurlaient à des Troisième Années terrifiés de rentrer s'y réfugier. Les yeux de la jeune femme flamboyaient autant que les sorts qu'elle lançait avec une virtuosité qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à son âge… Qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait dû avoir…

Devant eux, Justin et Zacharias se battaient, dos à dos, le regard déterminé et la main sûre, tandis qu'un peu à gauche, une explosion enflammée venait s'abattre sur un Mangemort malchanceux. Un bref coup d'œil révéla Dennis campé devant les Trois Balais, en train de jeter une bouteille sur un autre de ces monstres.

_"Cocktail molotov,"_ réalisa Seamus avec fierté et horreur. Merlin, c'était à ça qu'ils en étaient réduits pour se défendre…

Il fallait bouger, il fallait tenir jusqu'à ce que de l'aide vienne, mais chaque seconde les rapprochait un peu plus de la défaite, et à voir Honeydukes exploser dans un vacarme assourdissant, fauchant une dizaine de personnes, Seamus commença à perdre pied.

Colin, Lavande et lui reculèrent vers la boutique des jumeaux, rejoints par Dennis, Justin, Zacharias, et il y avait aussi Neville, et Parvati, Padma et Daphne, Terry et Michael et ils étaient tous là, sanglants, tremblants et furieux, décidés à lutter jusqu'au bout malgré cette odeur de chair carbonisée qui remplissait l'air et ces hurlements atroces qui vrillaient l'air.

Ce n'était pas du chacun pour soi mais du tous pour tous, parce qu'en perdre un, ça aurait été perdre une partie d'eux-mêmes, et tandis qu'ils se défendaient, ils cherchaient tous du regard les autres, ceux qui auraient dû être avec eux mais qui se battaient ailleurs pour leurs vies, eux aussi.

Et Seamus hurlait des sorts et hurlait aussi intérieurement.

_"Théo, Théo, Théo…"_ priait-il en cherchant à ne pas perdre de terrain. Où était-il? Était-il seulement en vie? Se battait-il, lui aussi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et pensait-il à Seamus au lieu de penser à lui-même? De plus en plus désespéré, il s'escrima pendant un temps infiniment long à résister, à tenir tête, puisant dans ses toutes dernières forces, jusqu'à ce que sa main tremble, et alors il continua à tenir, chaque seconde comme un siècle, et chaque sort contenu comme une victoire sur la mort qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Et puis soudain, ce fut le calme. Il n'y avait plus personne en face d'eux, plus d'explosions, juste des cris de douleur, des appels à l'aide et des gémissements… Le chaos et l'horreur, mais la fin de l'attaque. Plus de Mangemorts.

Seamus partit en courant. Derrière lui, il entendit Colin lui crier de rester là, mais il n'écouta pas. Dans sa tête, la litanie du prénom aimé continuait, toujours plus effrénée et effrayée. Il finit par se mettre à hurler, à l'appeler pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il se fasse voir, certainement blessé et épuisé, tremblant, sans doute, mais vivant, et il lui sourirait, et il lui dirait de ne pas hurler comme ça, que tout allait bien…

"Théo!"  
"Finnigan!"

Ce n'était pas Théo, mais la voix était trop paniquée, l'appel trop urgent pour qu'il puisse y résister. Trébuchant et toussant, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Millicent, les joues maculées de larmes, de sang et de saleté, les mains tremblantes et le regard affolé, qui tenait dans ses bras et sur ses genoux un Graham Pritchard inconscient et ensanglanté, mais dont la main agrippait encore désespérément sa baguette.

"Théo," répéta t'elle en regardant d'un air terrifié vers une ruelle non loin de là.

Seamus courut. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il atteignait son but, et parce que Théo était juste là, vivant, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort… N'est-ce pas?

La première chose qu'il vit fut un corps et il se sentit mourir. Puis il entendit un gémissement rauque un peu plus loin et son cœur se remit à battre faiblement. Il fit quelques pas et enjamba le corps sans vie d'un Mangemort anonyme et s'avança doucement…

"Théo?" murmura t'il avant de s'étrangler et de retenir à grand peine un hurlement.

_ThéoThéoThéoThéo…_ Oh doux Merlin, oh Morgane, oh Dieu…

Théo était là, étendu sur le sol, mais il y avait du sang partout, merlin, tellement de sang sur lui, sous lui, sur les murs… Son dos était littéralement écorché vif, sanglant et écarlate, et Merlin…

Seamus se laissa tomber à côté de lui, les mains tendues sans oser le toucher, des sanglots terriblement douloureux au fond de la gorge. Quand il réussit enfin à parler, il hurla aussi fort que possible, appelant à l'aide, quelqu'un… N'importe qui… Théo…

_Au secours…_

Il ne pouvait rien faire, et Théo ne bougeait pas, pâle comme un linge, ses traits fins déformés par le masque hideux de la douleur, une douleur si violente que tout son corps en tremblait. Seamus ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant une réponse, une réaction, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette respiration sifflante et ce silence pesant à l'extrême.

Et quand il chercha à lui prendre la main et que Théo le repoussa faiblement, murmurant son refus d'un ton fiévreux, Seamus se sentit une nouvelle fois mourir. Sur son bras pâle et mince, une marque atroce ressortait, d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait dit du sang, et ça en était peut-être, mais Seamus ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la Marque et la façon dont Théo cherchait à se recroqueviller dessus malgré sa douleur, pour la cacher, pour se protéger…

Alors Seamus se mit à pleurer, et quand les secours vinrent, il pleurait encore, à gros sanglots désespérés, penché au dessus de Théo comme pour le laver de tout ce sang, et de cette monstruosité sur son bras. Il leur fallut le porter, les porter tous les deux pour les sortir de là, les ramener à la lumière de la rue dévastée, mais leurs efforts furent vains, car ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres ténèbres.

Et quand huit mois plus tard, les armées de Voldemort marchèrent sur Poudlard, l'Armée de Dumbledore au grand complet se tenait en première ligne, tous prêts à réparer par le sang le mal qui leur avait été fait à tous. Seamus et Théo étaient parmi eux, silencieux et sombres, serrant fermement dans leurs mains leurs baguettes et la main de l'autre.

Tous ensemble, mais chacun solitaire…

FIN.


End file.
